


Neon Lights, New Beginnings

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [216]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Café, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco waits for Harry in a cafe.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [216]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Neon Lights, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swisstae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae/gifts).



> For swisstae, who requested the prompt: _Neon._

The neon lights in the cafe flickered softly and Draco cast his eyes around the place, suspicious of the gaudy signs and the strange Muggle products for sale. He felt like a fool – awkward, alien and clumsy – and he couldn’t understand why he’d agreed to meet Potter here of all places. 

He was just about to fling down his money and leave when Potter burst through the door.

“You _waited_ ,” he said breathlessly, sliding into Draco’s booth. “Hoped you would.”

“You’re lucky Potter,” Draco replied, relief softening his tone. 

“I’d be even luckier,” he answered, “if you’d call me Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
